trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kraina LSD SPECIAL Drużyna TCZNR vs Legendary Giga Niga Of Eternal Destruction Team TCZNR ratuje gwiazdke przed złym nygasem z innego wymiaru
Gwiazdka... 2k16... wszystko fajnie... ale jak zwykle JEB trzesienie ziemi wybuchy wulkanuw i chuj wie co jeszcze giga niga sie odrodzil bo widac pentagram na niebie... przychodzi do nas i napierdala po pysku mimo ze jest krysmas wienc mialo byc wszysko okej i wogule ale daje z nim rade on krzyczy SUPERUS NIGGUS PAŁERUS GWAUTULUS DESTRUKTUS i przechodzi w forme potwora staje sie 9999 razy silniejszy i daje nam wpierdol reszta ucieka (chamy jebane ale na xmas party hard sie chciało przyjsc) strzela laserem z oczu potem używa mocy nazi i nasyła na mnie 20 milionów armi nazistowskiej 20000 czołgów 10000 samolotów i zrzuca 20 nuklearnych ale ja biore nokie 3310 i dzwonie po team TCZNR i jesteśmy w 5 Mr T John Cena Zdzisio (ja) Chuck Norris i Rysio i robimy mu wpierdol Mr T rozpierdala armie John Cena lapie samoloty i robi im AA Chuck Norris przyjmuje na klate nuklearne i nic mu sie nie dzieje a rysio kradnie czesci z czolgow i sie rozwalaja i unikamy laseru i zzrzucamy na niego super nuke ale on zmienia sie w forme Besti i staje sie 9001 Razy Silniejszy i uciekamy gdzie chuje rosną zamiast trawy i wracamy potem i bierzemy chama z zaskoczenia rysio buduje Super Broń z części z czołgów ja mu stawiam klocka na twarz Mr T taranuje go magicznym vanem Chuck Norris sprzedaje mu bułe a John Cena Robi mu AA i on tak sie wkurwil ze dostla raka muzgu wienc uzylismy maszyny czasu a on zamiast zdechnac od raka zmienil sie w formie Diabła i stal sie 666 razy silniejszy i rzuca w nas odwroconymi krzyżami pluje lavom i nagle pojawia sie wokol nas pentagram to spierdalamy a tam superwybuch ale przychodzi bóg z krainy LSD i go zabija ale zamiast umrzyc robi wybuch atomowy i zamienia sie w atomowom forme i staje sie 999999 razy silniejszy i nic go nie może zabić wienc uciekliśmy on rozjebał Ziemie wienc polecielismy na księżyc i znalezliśmy tam virus gimbazy i jak on tam przylecial to go zarazilismy i on zaczol grubnac i slabnac i glupiec czyli cofal sie w rozwoju ale byl coraz grubszy i juz mial pynknacto zamienil sie w forme Destruktora i zrobil sie 666666666 razy silniejszy to uciekamy na rozne planety i on rozwala wszystko i nagle przypominam sobie że mam maske mordoru to biore maske mordoru i używam mocy mordoru i rozwalam go laserem mordoru na planecie moar lecz to nie koniec bo przechodzi w prawdziwa forme oka mordoru i robi sie 999 999 999 999 razy silniejszy to uciekamy przez kosmos londujemy na słoncu to nas nie może znalesc i myslimy se co kurwa robic jak go zabic wienc przylatuje prawdziwy swiety Mikolaj i daje nam prezent niespodzianke dla nygi i uciekamy przez kosmos on rozpierdala wszystko po drodze i w koncu nie ma gdzie uciekac a on nas zlapal i mowi HAHAHAHHUEHUAEHUEAHUAEUHAUHEAHUEAHUEUHAEUHAEHUUHHUEHUEHUEUHEUHUEUHUAUHGAUHEHRAUHGUHGHHHRRR zlapalem was pedofilce i was zabije a my do niego Masz prezent od Mikolaja i on mowi WAT O_o Niegrzeczny bylem caly rok rozjebalem polowe galaktyki i mam prezent? ZAJEBIOZA i my mu dajemy on otwiera a tam super niespodzianka... pornbajka z psycho grazyna benem sw pedolajem trynkiewiczem i jest tam masowy gwalt yaoi anal i chuj wie co jeszcze i jego muzg wybucha bo to jest tak muzgoryjne ze caly muzg mu zrylo tak bardzo ze wybuch i wygralismy a mikolaj odnawia wszechswiat i dalej robimy party hard ale nie z tantymi debilami co wczesniej tylko wszyscy razem ja grazyna mikolaj team TCZNR i masa innych a wszyscy w strojach mikolaja obrazki od gory 1 Giga Niga 2 Giga Niga Diabeł 3 Giga Niga Destruktor 4 Prawdziwy Giga Niga (Mordor) 5 Giga Niga potwor 6 Giga Niga bestia 7 ja 8 wirus gimbusa 9 party hard I WTEM WYSKOCZYŁSZKIELET Kategoria:Kraina LSD Kategoria:A WTEM WYSKOCZYŁ SZKIELET